1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to powered cleaning devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a handheld, rotary cleaning device for use cleaning dishes and similar work pieces using an electric drive means and a cleaning fluid reservoir connected directly to the handle of the device, allowing multiple cleaning elements to be utilized with the same reservoir.
Dish cleaning has traditionally been an exercise involving the physical removal of built-up food products, dirt and grease on dishes and pans, wherein a user is required to utilize a sponge or abrasive pad to remove unwanted elements in a scrubbing motion. This is typically completed in a kitchen sink or similar drainable area wherein a volume of soapy fluid is used, along with the aforementioned pads, to remove leftover dirt in a manual labor process. This operation can be tedious, physically exerting and time consuming. Further, thoroughly cooked-on dirt and grime can be particularly difficult to remove, requiring extensive scrubbing of the affected area. A more contemporary solution to personally scrubbing each individual dish and utensil is an automatic dishwasher device. This device allows a user to stack dirty dishes, utensils and drinking vessels into a closed cavity, wherein an automatic cleaning process involving high pressure jets of soap and water are utilized to separate and remove the dirt and food products thereon. The drawback to these devices is that those dishes having a particularly dirty or cooked-on residue may not be completely cleaned during the dishwater operation, requiring the user to manually wash these items, which eliminates any advantage the dishwasher device provides.
The present invention pertains to a handheld, rotary dish cleaning device that utilizes an powered cleaning element to provide a means of dirt removal, while requiring the user to hold both the work piece and the device during operation. The effort required by the user in this process is greatly reduced, as the device provides a continuously rotating cleaning means that is used to abrade and physically remove built-up dirt and food products. It is desired to disclose a device that allows a user to clean particularly dirty pans and dishes using a powered, handheld cleaning means, while less dirty articles may be cleaned in a traditional automatic dishwasher device. The present invention provides a cleaning solution reservoir that can be utilized with a plurality of cleaning element attachments, while the elements themselves rotate during use to scrub a local area until clean.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motorized and powered cleaning devices have been disclosed in the prior art and are available to the public, providing means to aid a user cleaning tough dirt or food build-up using a rotating cleaning element. These devices have similar design elements for the purpose of cleaning tough dirt and cooked-on food products from a working surface. Most provide a motorized cleaning element, a handle for the user and in some instances, a soap reservoir for automatically dispensing soap or a cleaning solution. However, these devices fail to disclose a device with an attached soap reservoir that may be utilized with a plurality of consecutive cleaning elements, the reservoir having an aperture for communicating fluid to a variety of different cleaning implements through a common system and without requiring the user to fill up individual reservoirs on different cleaning implements. The devices in the art provide cleaning elements with integrated reservoirs, but these devices each require the user to fill the particular element's reservoir prior to use and do not allow the same reservoir to be utilized or controlled when changing cleaning elements.
In a search of related devices and those that are considered relevant to the present disclosure, several patented or published patent applications where found. These devices fail to describe the structure of the present invention, wherein a motorized cleaning device provides a plurality of cleaning attachments and an integrated cleaning fluid reservoir.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0123410 Terry is one such disclosure that describes a cleaning device for use in a kitchen sink having a rotating cleaning surface, powered by a drive shaft, joint assembly and a housing therearound. The cleaning surface comprises a sponge, pad, scourer or brush, while an electric motor powers the drive shaft and provides motive input for the rotating cleaning surface. The cleaning head base fitting has a plurality of attachment spikes for connection of a cleaning surface device. While disclosing a powered, rotating cleaning assembly with a removable cleaning appliance, the Terry disclosure fails to provide a reservoir of soap. The present invention provides a soap dispenser and refillable reservoir for direct application of soap onto a dish work piece. The ability to dispense small quantities of soap directly onto the device applicator working end, and directly onto an area of interest on a work piece, allows the device to adequately lather and break down built up dirt and grime thereon. The Terry device requires an external reservoir or quantity of soapy water for application, which can result in splashing or emersion of the device into a body of water, damaging its internal elements. Direct application of soap onto an already wet surface eliminates the need for a sink filled with cleaning solution and water, and limits the device's exposure to emersion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,291 to McKay is another device that describes a powered cleaning apparatus having a removable cleaning element, a support handle with a cleaning element drive means, and a clamping mechanism carried on the support for attaching to the cleaning element. Further disclosed is an attachment to the support that contains a container for housing a volume of fluid, most notably dish washing detergent or soap. A fluid convenience means is disclosed being a depressible plunger or aperture in the container that transfers suds into the cleaning element. While useful for operating a powered cleaning device while cleaning dishes, the use of a reservoir within an attachment limits the storage capability and flexibility of the McKay device. If more than one attachment with a container is utilized, an amount of soap is required in each attachment, and switching therebetween is less efficient, as soap must be added to each. Cleaning fluid is therefore wasted. The present invention provides a housing with a fixed reservoir at its working end, wherein a volume of cleaning fluid may be stored for an indeterminate amount of time, and work with a plurality of cleaning attachments without relying on individual reservoirs attached to each subsequent attachment. The reservoir of the present invention provides a means to refill its contents, along with an aperture along its working end to dispense the fluid while in operation, directly onto the rotating cleaning element.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,107 to George describes a cleaning apparatus comprising a rotating brush device. The apparatus employs a handle that encloses a rechargeable battery, electric motor and a drive means for rotating a brush attachment at its working end. The brush attachment forms a central conduit through which soap may be dispense through radial orifices. The device may be used to clean a work piece using the rotating bristle or bush attachment, which soap is dispensed therefrom to lather the brush during operation. The structure of the brush attachment of George is a similar drawback to the design of McKay, wherein the attachments employ a reservoir or conduit for communicating soap or cleaning solution to the working elements of the device. These inventions therefore rely on the attachments to house cleaning solution, as opposed to providing a cleaning element that draws cleanings solution from a large reservoir within the handle of the device, as presented in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,646 to McHugh describes a gun-shaped, portable pot washing tool having an electric drive motor, a waterproof battery and a brush attachment. The brush attachment is couple to a shaft to apply a rotation thereof for removing debris and grime from a pot using the motion of the brush as an abrasive force. The device further comprises a battery charger with a safety electric cord extending therefrom for charging the waterproof battery. The McHugh device discloses a gun-shaped, rotating brush tool for using cleaning pots. No means is disclosed for communicating soap to the brush attachment, and the design of the device substantially diverges from the disclosed invention.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0188528 to Junkins discloses an improved apparatus and method for cleaning a work surface using a plurality of rotating heads to apply a cleaning pressure thereto. Each head is adapted to rotate in opposite directions to further the scouring means and applied pressure to built-up or residual debris on a work surface. The opposite rotation of the cleaning heads is the primary utility of the Junkins disclosure. While adapted for its suited task and fulfilling a requirement in the art, this device does not describe the elements of the present invention, wherein a singular rotating drive means provides rotation of a cleaning element to affect dirt removal from a working surface. Regions of the cleaning element may be adapted to remain stationary or rotated with respect to one another; however it is not contemplated to restrict the present invention to such a method or apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,108 to Knight describes an electric back brush that provides an invigorating back scrub, comprising an elongated arm with a rotating brush head attached to a drive shaft. The drive shaft provides rotary oscillation to the brush head during operation. A soap reservoir compartment is formed within the elongated arm to store liquid soap. The Knight device provides a means to reach a user's back regions while showering and facilities cleaning using an oscillating brush head. The purpose of the device differs from the present invention, which utilizes a handle having a working end, the working end having a cleaning attachment secured thereto to facilitate a user depressing the head directly onto a dirty dish or similar work piece needing cleaning. The handle of the present invention is adapted to hold a plurality of batteries and a reservoir of cleaning solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,503,715 Khubani describes a handheld appliance having an elongated handle connected to a head assembly. A motor within the head assembly provides a rotational output shaft connected to a cleansing unit along the working end of the device. Within the attachable cleansing unit is a fluid reservoir for housing a cleaning fluid or soap, while the exterior of the unit employs a cleansing means such as a plurality of bristles or brushes. Similar to the McKay and George device, the Khubani device provides a removable cleaning element that houses a small amount of cleaning solution. While appropriate for back massagers, use with dishes or other scenario wherein multiple brush heads may be desired (scour pad, bristles, sponge), using a common reservoir and convenience means to facilitate the transference of cleaning fluid from the device to the separate cleaning elements is desired.
The devices in the prior art provide a motorized cleaning device, but lack the ability to integrate a universal soap reservoir for use with a plurality of cleaning implements, as opposed to individual reservoirs on each implement. The present invention is therefore submitted as being substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing handheld, motorized cleaning devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.